


What did you do

by Iloverayllumanddragons26



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, i still have no idea what I’m doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloverayllumanddragons26/pseuds/Iloverayllumanddragons26
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	What did you do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ultranos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultranos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the sun don’t shine underground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474642) by [ultranos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultranos/pseuds/ultranos). 



Zuko awoke with a start.

Azula is screaming.

She is screaming loud.

Zuko rushes out of bed to calm her down and rushes down the hall to her door. Something’s off but he can’t figure it out.

Azula stopped screaming. Abruptly.

Zuko opens the door, the room smells like cooked flesh. His father is standing over his sister’s bed. Father doesn’t seem to know he’s there. Zuko looks over at his sister and hates what he sees.

Zula’s jaw and shoulder looked at if they had been stripped of skin and the wounds were smoking. There were tears down azula’s face and she was laying there lifeless.

“F-father?” Zuko stammers

“You should not be here, go back to your room”

“What d-did you d-do”

“What was necessary, leave”

“Y-you...you..burned her..” zuko fell to his knees

“Zuko, I will not tell you again-“

“You burned my sister! You BURNED my SISTER!” Zuko started to get angry

“Zuko-“

“HOW COULD YOU?! YOUR OWN DAUGHTER-“

“ENOUGH!”

zuko fell silent, tears still pouring from his eyes. His father looked different, those gold eyes weren’t comforting anymore.

“Go back to your room. Now. You will never speak of this to anyone.” Father said to him coldly

“B-but-“

“Am I clear?!” Father raised his voice. Zuko lowered his head in shame.

“Yes sir.” Zuko got up, bowed, and left the room. 

What did he just see? He couldn’t save his sister. Tears started to fall freely. Zuko ran back to his room and closed the door. Under the cover he let the tears fall and left himself cry. He has to tell someone. But that would go against father’s orders, and he couldn’t do that. If he did, father might hurt him too. He wishes mother were here, she would have calmed zuko down and maybe even scolded his father. She would know what to do, and he failed her. She told him to look after his sister, and now she’s hurt, and he couldn’t do anything.


End file.
